


Just a Trim, Please

by beautiful-blue-boy (loki_getting_dicked)



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hair Kink, Hair Washing, Hair-pulling, Haircuts, Intersex Loki (Marvel), M/M, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, and a scrunchie, im Thirsty, loki with a ponytail, sugar daddy grandmaster
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-18 19:30:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14858870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loki_getting_dicked/pseuds/beautiful-blue-boy
Summary: “How short?” he spoke eventually, his voice was quiet, resigned.“Aw babydoll, don’t look so glum, I’m only thinking about a couple inches, just so I can get to your neck easier,” he gestures to the length he wants, right at Loki’s jaw. Loki swallows, time to earn the name silvertongue.





	1. The Scrunchie

**Author's Note:**

> I just really have a thing for dark haired twinks??? Also I love Loki's pretty wavy hair <3

       “You want to  _ what?”  _ Loki held on possessively to a handful of his hair. The Grandmaster stroked his side, trying to calm his frantic sugar baby down,

      “Shh shh, ‘just said I wanted to see what you looked like with shorter hair, I was thinking I could cut it. Would you let me?” he asked in the voice that meant Loki really had no choice. Loki bit at his lip in the nervous way that En Dwi liked,

     “How short?” he spoke eventually, his voice was quiet, resigned.

       “Aw babydoll, don’t look so glum, I’m only thinking about a couple inches, just so I can get to your neck easier,” he gestures to the length he wants, right at Loki’s jaw. Loki swallows, time to earn the name  _ silvertongue _ . 

       “Grandmaster, may I make a suggestion that would benefit us both?” En raised an eyebrow but rolled his wrist in the  _ proceed _ fashion. Loki grabbed hair in a handful and pulled it up. En’s eyes light up,

       “ _ Ponytail.” _ Loki lets his hair fall back down and nods,

       “That way you can still reach my neck and I still get to keep my long hair.”

       “Oo you’re such a little smarty pants I love it. One condition though, no more of that goop you use to keep your hair straight, I like to see your curls.” Loki agrees, it’s a fair price to pay.

       “Do you want to help me wash it out?” he asks coyly, knowing how much En enjoyed seeing him in the bath. En grinned,

       “Uh yeah, of course I do. Go strip and fill the tub, I’ll be there in a minute.” Loki heads to the bathroom and turns the faucet on, plugging the tub and letting the water collect. He lazily takes off his clothes, not bothering to put on a show seeing how he’s alone. He sinks into the water with a sigh, mentally congratulating himself for talking his way out of another situation. He doesn’t hear En come into the room, he jumps in surprise as he feels a hand run through his hair. “You really do have such pretty hair, so soft when you’re not weighing it down.” Loki leans into his caress and lets himself be lowered into the water to get his hair wet. When he raises himself back up En is already squirting a dollop of floral scented shampoo into his hand and spreading it around. He runs his fingers through Loki’s hair, massaging and pulling gently at the roots. Loki whimpers at a particularly sharp tug and En files that reaction away for later. “Okay, you can rinse.” Loki does as he’s told, making a show of combing his fingers through his hair and making small alluring noises. He wants En Dwi to know what he would be missing should he think of cutting Loki’s hair again.

       Loki dries himself using magic, he sits in front of the vanity wrinkling his nose in distaste at the way his hair curls without the gel to keep it straight. 

      “I can hear you thinking from a mile away, babe,” En kisses the top of his head, “You look beautiful all natural.”

      “I don’t… prefer it,” he purses his lips, he looks so  _ young _ like this, not impeccably put together. En frowns but lets it drop. He places something in Loki’s hand.

       “It’s called a  _ scrunchie _ . Use it to put your hair up. No low pony either, don’t be a coward,” he nudges Loki’s shoulder to signal he’s just pulling his leg. Loki takes a deep breath,  _ the Grandmaster better like this. _ He collects his hair in his fist and raises it slowly until En nods, satisfied at the height. He ties it off and lowers his hands, looking at himself in the mirror. En claps his hands together, “I love this look! It just screams  _ fun _ and  _ flirty!”  _ Oh great, the first thing Loki wants people to think of him is  _ fun  _ and  _ flirty _ . Loki shivered as En blew cool air on the back of his neck. “Oh yeah, this was definitely a good idea, look at you  _ squirm _ , baby,” he runs the tips of his fingers over the skin there and Loki’s breath hitches, the tiny hairs on his neck standing on end. Loki feels it all the way down his spine, he tilts his head back in response to the tickling sensation but the tip of his ponytail sweeps across his skin, only making things worse. He clenches his legs together hoping En doesn’t notice his growing erection or how wet he’s getting. He, of course, has no such luck. “Oh ho! Didn’t know you were  _ that _ sensitive,” he reaches down to grab Loki’s cock, pumping it to full hardness, “You know, if you're a good boy I'll let you come but you have to prove yourself, okay?”

       “Yes, Grandmaster. Would you like me to suck your cock?”

        “You're just full of good ideas today, aren't you, Lolo? Here, let's go back to the bedroom.” He takes Loki's hand and leads him back to an armchair overlooking the city. En sits down and casually takes his erection out of his pants, patting his thigh for Loki to come over. Loki drops to his knees and crawls the few feet he has left in further hopes of enticing En. It works, En grabs onto his ponytail as soon as he's in range and pulls him roughly onto his cock, “Wow I really like this,” he tugs at the ponytail, “It's really great uh, leverage.” He thrusts shallowly in and out of Loki's mouth a few times for starters then makes Loki take him as deep as he could go. “You're such a good little kitten, taking me all the way,” he brushes away the tears forming in Loki's eyes with his thumbs. Loki hums gratefully around his cock, sucking delicately. En takes ahold of the back of Loki's neck making Loki moan and pushes him down even farther. He thrusts in and out of his throat, “You want me to fuck you, Lolo? Get yourself ready for me.” Loki slicks his fingers with magic and reaches down to slip two inside his wet cunt. He plays with himself, riding his own fingers, careful to not neglect the Grandmaster's cock in favor of his own pleasure, he knows better than that. He balances the two until En pulls him up by the ponytail, “That's good, now on the bed, all fours.” Loki got into position on the bed. He looked behind him, watching En remove his golden robes. En climbs up behind him, pulling his head back by grabbing his ponytail, “Beg me to fuck you.”

       “Please, Grandmaster, I need your cock inside me,” he pleads without hesitation, it's better to just forget pride and give the Grandmaster what he wants. En takes ahold of his cock and slides into Loki's cunt easily. Loki lets his little mewls and gasps fall from his lips easily, he knows how much En enjoyed them. Despite his selfish behavior, En was actually a very good lover, he knew exactly where to pound into Loki to make him see stars. Before long Loki was clenching up and drenching En's cock and the sheets below him in fluid as he came. En pumps into Loki a few more times before he spills too, milking himself out inside Loki's body. He pulls out and lays down next to Loki pulling his back against his chest and sighing,

       “That was great. Good job.”

       “Thank you, Grandmaster.” En plays with the ends of Loki's pony, humming,

         “You still need a haircut, though, you have terrible split ends.”

_ Shit. _


	2. Not Too Short, I Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im here and im queer and i have a fetish for lokis hair

       Loki sniffled as he looked himself in the mirror. He frowned as he played with the ends of his hair, sure it was all damaged once it got past his shoulders but did En really have to cut it? He just  _ knew _ En was going to cut it too short and it would take ages to grow back. En comes back in the room with a pair of scissors and sees his frown,

      “Don’t give me that look, Lolo, it’s for the best. This way your hair can grow out all healthy again, won’t that be nice?” Loki huffs and looks away. “Hey, the more attitude I get from you the shorter we’re going, capiche? I was just going to go up to above your shoulders but now we’re going chin length.” Loki’s eyes went wide,

       “No, please, I’ll be good just don’t cut it too short,” he begs, he knows the Grandmaster will cut it as short as he wants though, anyway. En takes a brush and gently runs it through his hair,

       “You’re so pretty, you’re going to love the new look once you get used to it.” He brushes Loki’s long hair until it’s silky smooth and laying perfectly around his face. Then he picked up the scissors again. He holds up a strand of Loki’s hair in front of his face. Loki bites his lip as he sees En move the open scissors up and down deciding how short. He makes the first cut. Loki feels tears prick in the corners of his eyes as the hair flutters to the floor. En takes a torturously long time measuring each lock of hair to the correct length before snipping it away. Loki sobs out as the hair falls into his lap as well as his tears. En caresses his wet cheeks, 

      “Shh shh babydoll, you’re doing so well, you look so good too, look at yourself,” he yanks Loki’s chin to force him to look at himself in the mirror. Loki gasps, he looks so different! His hair is about the same length he used to keep it but it’s all wavy now and a different style, making him look younger and more feminine. En runs a hand through it, shaking out the loose clippings, “I got a nice straight edge for you, you were so good staying still.” 

       Loki reaches up and touches the back of his head. He hums absently and En smiles, knowing that Loki was accepting this like he had everything else En has thrown at him. Loki was an adaptable creature, he could adapt to this too.

        Or at least that’s what he told himself as he cradled al the cut hair on his lap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter isn't a continuation of this one but an alternate ending to the first chapter


End file.
